


Be a fucking dad for once

by flyin_writer



Series: random short fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Child Neglect, Hurt Wilbur Soot, November 16, Phil is in character bcos hes a shit dad, Projection fic, Short One Shot, big brother wilbur, idk if theres any comfort, yeah phils a bad dad in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyin_writer/pseuds/flyin_writer
Summary: Phil wasn't there during the brothers' childhood. Wilbur was left to look after Tommy from a young age. Angst HappensI am not gonna cap, I am completely projecting onto Wilbur here. So stuff that has happened in this fic are based on true events. Holy shit i cried writing this god damnit.
Relationships: None you dumbasses
Series: random short fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Be a fucking dad for once

  
Wilbur was only six when Phil decided to start leaving the child alone for hours at a time, leaving Wilbur to watch over three year old Tommy. He remembers how Tommy would never call Phil dad, only his name. Yet, Tommy had always been more than happy to call Wilbur his father figure. 

In a way, it was bittersweet. While Tommy got to play and bond with his older brother, Wilbur grew up too quickly, never having the joys of an actual childhood. By the time he was only in his early teens, twelve and thirteen to be precise, he would be seen and treated as an adult by his father. Forced to make dinners, bathe his younger brother, all while never actually getting to focus on himself. 

Day in and day out, Wilbur was exhausted. He would stay in his bed as long as he could, before Tommy eventually came to wake him up and say that Phil had left for the day. Sure, Wilbur got along with his father, but good fucking god was he tired of being a parent of his brother who was only three years younger than himself. 

Thing is, Tommy had never even realised that it was wrong until the time he was sixteen. On the first night of L’Manberg’s Independence, Wilbur told the crew everything as the adults of the group had been drinking in celebration and Wilbur was already tipsy. He faintly remembers crying on Niki’s shoulder about how Phil was never there in either of the brothers' childhoods. All Tommy did was agree and spent the rest of the night rethinking his entire life up to that point; nit picking every little thing Phil had done that contributed to Tommy and Wilbur’s upbringing . Turns out, there wasn’t that much, the only stable figure being Wilbur for a good few years before the duo were introduced to Techno and Tubbo.

Wilbur fucking hated it when Phil showed up in the control room on that day. Acting like he had been a good dad. Bull shit. It was complete and utter bullshit. Saying how he was his son and how he cared for the man. 

If he truly cared. If he truly did give a fuck. He would have let both his sons have a decent childhood. He would have let Wilbur have a childhood. He would have let Tommy know his dad. But he didn’t. Phil was out for hours a day, not a fucking care in the world about his two sons. All he cared about was his stupid pet projects. 

Wilbur remembers screaming at him, begging him to kill him. After all, it was the least the asshole could do. His problems all lead back to the fact that Phil failed to be a fucking parent, so maybe Phil could do him at least one solid. 


End file.
